Help a Brother Out Part 2
by boltsoffury10
Summary: Dewey gets beat up in an alley by a few guys that won't leave him alone. Huey tries to help him get rid of the bullies, but he also tries to get his traumatic bullying experience out of his head. (Debbigail)(T for drug abuse
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dewey walks down the street. He and his brothers were shopping around Duckburg and agreed to meet up later for lunch. He was thinking, since it was almost Christmas, he would give everyone a present. He had just enough money to buy something that everyone can enjoy (which happened to be $1,000). He walked passed a store that had cool spy gear. He saw a set of katanas and thought that they would be something that Webby might like. He walked in the store and purchased the blades. Then he went and bought a survival book for Huey at another store, and a new game system for Louie. He was about to buy something else for his uncles until he was stopped by a couple of guys.

"Hey." The lead guy started to say. He was wearing an old brown coat with blue ripped (not supposed to be ripped) jeans. "You're getting a lot of stuff there. And it doesn't seem like you need it all." Dewey was a little skeptical about them.

"Actually they're Christmas presents for my family." Dewey said. "And I kinda need all of it." Dewey said as he walked away. The group that he was talking to was not pleased with this. As Dewey got a fishing rod for his uncle Donald, the group of guys followed him in the store.

"Nice fishing rod." The lead guy said.

"Yeah it sure is." One of the friends started to say. He was also wearing worn out clothes. Dewey didn't feel right.

"You guys are kinda of making me uncomfortable." Dewey said. "Can you guys leave me alone?" The group was now upset.

"See here's the thing." The lead guy started to say. "We don't like it when rich kids come here not wanting to help the needy." Dewey was confused.

"Who's the needy?" Dewey asked. The leader was angry.

"We are you idiot!" The leader said. Dewey was upset.

"Hey, you have no right to call me an idiot. You don't even know me." Dewey said. The leader then introduced himself. His name was Richard, and his friends' names were Jonas and Jared.

"So how bout you share the wealth charity case." Richard started to say. "Or we'll take it by force." Dewey was in a tough situation.

"No way" Dewey started to say. "You can't just demand for money. You have to actually, I don't know, earn it!" Jared uppercut him in the chin. Dewey got pushed back into the rack of fishing rods. The store owner came out and started yelling at the group that attacked Dewey and kicked them out.

"Are you okay?" The store owner asked. Dewey rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Yeah I think so, thanks." Dewey said as he got up and purchased the fishing rod. He got a nice box so the rod could fit inside it with out his brothers noticing. As he walked out of the store, he started heading to a sandwich shop that he was gonna meet his brothers for lunch. As he was walking to the sandwich shop, Richard pulled him into an alley way and threw him on the ground. Richard then kicked him and took his shopping bags. Dewey started fighting.

"Give that back, those are for my family!" Dewey yelled as he started throwing punches. Richard dodged the punches and then punched Dewey in the stomach. He took the rest of Dewey's money in the process. Dewey was angered by this. He was gonna fight back until Jared and Jonas grabbed both his arms.

"This could have gone a lot easier charity case." Richard said as he punched Dewey in the stomach. "Now we're gonna have to do it the hard way." He repeatedly punched Dewey in the stomach. Dewey had no way to defend himself, so all he could do was take the punches. After about 100 punches, they threw Dewey to the ground.

"Thanks for the donation charity case!" Richard said as he and his friends walked away. Dewey was kneeling over in pain. He stayed like that for about 20 minutes and then went to the sandwich shop. Once there, he sat down at a table with Huey, Louie, and to his surprise, Webby. He acted like nothing happened.

"Hey Dewey, since your the last one here." Huey started to say.

"You have to pay for our meal!" Louie said. Dewey was scared because he didn't have any money. Huey noticed his fearful expression.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked concerned for his brother. Dewey then rubbed the back of his head.

"Huey, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Dewey asked blushingly pulling his brother aside. He didn't want Webby or Louie to know what was going on. He wanted to ask for help from someone who's experienced a situation like this. Huey was even more concerned but knew what happened.

"Bullies?" Huey asked knowing exactly what they were gonna talk about.

"Bullies." Dewey confirmed rubbing the back of his head. Dewey started going over everything that happened and Huey was surprised.

"They took your money too!?" Huey said with a shocked expression. "Dewey that is literally a crime!!" Huey was pissed. "We have to tell someone." Dewey stopped him.

"No, it will just make things worse, I'll handle this myself!" Dewey said as he ran out of the shop. Huey tried to stop him, but it was too late. Louie then started to speak.

"Does that mean I have to buy the sandwiches?" Louie asked with disappointment.

"Afraid so." Webby said patting Louie on the back. "I'll go talk to him, you guys stay here." Webby said as she ran after Dewey. Huey tried his best not to say anything to Louie, but he was terrible at lying. Louie immediately knew something was wrong with Dewey.

"Hey Huey?" Louie asked.

"He got beat up!" Huey yelled. He was ashamed that he blurted that out so easily. "Darn it!" He said to himself.

"Wait, he got beat up?!" Louie asked surprised and worried about his brother. Huey knew that he had to explain everything to Louie, but not before having a flashback to the time his old bully Derek still bullied him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huey remembered the day of the meeting. He didn't tell his brothers what happened during lunch. He remembered everything as vividly as if he were there right now. He was in the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, he noticed someone standing in front of the exit. It was Derek. He was grinning evilly and he was alone. He walked up to Huey.

"Hey nerd, you gotta understand something." Derek said as Huey tried to ignore him. "Remember what I said would happen if you broke my rules?" Huey looked down at the ground trying to ignore his question. Derek then punched Huey in the stomach. "I said you would get 10 times worse!" Huey started to speak.

"Please Derek, I never told them anything." Huey tried to explain. "They just figured it out." Derek kneed Huey in the stomach. He was very angry.

"I'll forgive you, but only if you do one thing." Derek said. Huey was nervous.

"What?" Huey asked stuttering. Derek then grinned evilly.

"I want to see you cry!" Derek said as he pulled out a knuckle-duster. As Huey was about to continue his flashback, Louie got him back to reality.

"We have to go get him!" Louie said. Huey was confused.

"Get who?" Huey asked.

"Get Dewey of course!" Louie said angrily. "Are you even paying attention, come on!" Huey and Louie both ran out of the shop. They started running in the direction Dewey ran.

Dewey found the guys that beat him up. They were playing around with all of his stuff. He confronted them.

"Give me back my money and things, NOW!" Dewey demanded. Richard looked at him and laughed.

"Why should we charity case." Richard said as his friends started to laugh.

"Because it's not yours!" Dewey stated. "And its not right to take other people's..." he stopped as he noticed a used syringe next to Richard. Richard saw what Dewey was looking at.

"Oh this." Richard said pointing to the bag. "Yeah, this stuff is great. It helps us get stronger, all the athletes do it." He stood up and intimidated Dewey. "I think I should show you how much stronger I am because of it." He punched Dewey in the face. Dewey fell backwards and tried to get up. As he was getting up, Richard stepped on his leg, preventing him from standing up. Dewey screamed in pain.

"Aw what's the matter charity case." Richard said mocking Dewey. He stepped harder on Dewey's leg causing him to scream some more. Dewey struggled to try and get free, but it was no use. Richard picked Dewey up by his head while keeping his foot planted on his leg. He punched Dewey in the back multiple times. "I'm not stopping until I hear a crack!" Richard yelled as Webby showed up. She kicked Richard off of Dewey and then grabbed Dewey's things. She then threw a smoke bomb down, grabbed Dewey, and ran away.

Once they were at a safe distance away from the group of bullies, Webby put Dewey down. Webby examined his hurt leg. Dewey started speaking.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Dewey said

"It's what friends are for, right." Webby said looking at Dewey. Dewey stared back at Webby as she was putting a bandage around his leg. They looked at each other for a long time. They didn't know why they were looking at each other, they just knew that they didn't want to stop.

Huey began to continue his flashback as he was running. He remembered Derek punching him repeatedly in the stomach. He was crying in pain. Derek then threw him out of the bathroom and into the hallway. A girl was there watching the whole thing. Derek stared down at Huey.

"Apologies for breaking the rules!" Derek demanded. Huey saw the girl and soon became embarrassed because of her presence. He didn't want to say anything until Derek took his broken hand and started to squeeze it. Huey cried in pain. "APOLOGIES!" Huey finally gave in.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have broke the rules!" Huey said as he tried to pry Derek's hand off of his hand. Derek then let go of Huey's hand.

"Now kiss my hand!" Derek demanded. Huey's face grew even redder. The girl was still there and he was gonna kiss his tormentor's hand. Derek grabbed Huey. "I guess you need a little encouragement." Derek said as he moved Huey closer to the girl. "Kiss it!" Huey kissed his hand knowing that Derek would have broken his other hand if he didn't. Derek pushed Huey away and walked down the hallway.

As his flashback was about to continue, he and Louie found Dewey and Webby.

"Hey guys!" Louie said. Huey noticed Dewey's leg.

"What happened?" Huey asked. Dewey sighed.

"I got beat up again." Dewey said softly. Huey was now angry. He wanted to find and turn these bullies in no matter what.

"Dewey, where are they?" Huey asked. Dewey was about to tell him their location until Webby cut him off.

"We shouldn't be confronting them, we should be going home and getting Dewey's leg fixed!" Webby said as she picked up Dewey. "Call Launchpad, we need him to pick us up." Louie called Launchpad and Huey made a fist with his hand.

"They are gonna pay for this." Huey said to himself. When Launchpad got there, they got into the limo and drove home.

Richard, Jonas, and Jacob walked to the abandoned warehouse that they live in. They were stopped by a shadowy figure.

"Did you get anything?" The figure asked.

"Not yet, but we will." Jonas said. The figure then punched Jonas.

"That's what you said yesterday!" The figure yelled.

"Please Derek, we're sorry." Richard said apologetically. Derek then punched Richard in the stomach.

"What did I say about calling me Derek!" Derek shouted.

"You said to only call you boss or sir." Richard said. Derek then pointed down at his foot. Richard instinctively knew what this meant as he kissed his foot.

"Good, you know who's in charge." Derek said evilly grinning.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dewey laid down on his bed. He was thinking to himself about how it all happened. Huey came into his room. He sat down next to his brother.

"Hey Dewey, how's it going?" Huey asked trying to show sympathy to his brother.

"I know what you're doing." Dewey said.

"What?" Huey asked. Dewey started to explain.

"You're doing the same thing I did to get you to tell me more about Derek." Dewey said. Huey flinched when he heard that name and Dewey noticed. "Huey are you okay." Dewey asked changing the subject to Huey's emotions. Huey used this to his advantage.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me if you tell me what's wrong with you." Huey said. Dewey sighed in agreement.

"Are we seriously gonna talk about our feelings?" Dewey asked. "Isn't that what girls do?" Huey rubbed his chin.

"If it works for them, maybe it will work for us." Huey stated. Dewey agreed with his statement and described his feelings.

"I feel..." Dewey paused to find a word he could use.

"Awful. It's like they try to make me feel useless and vulnerable so they can do whatever they want to me. It makes me feel weak. I think I finally feel what you felt. But I don't think I'll ever see them again." Dewey then looked at Huey. "Your turn." Dewey said. Huey then sighed.

"I never really got over D..D...D..." Huey tried to say his name but he physically couldn't do it. "I never really got over him. He really messed with my brain. Every time I here his name, I feel like he's gonna attack me at any second. I sometimes have nightmares about him. He beats me up and then makes me kiss his feet. I'm a mess after what he did, and I don't want that to happen to you." Dewey then hugged his brother quickly. Huey felt something wet on his shoulder and realized that Dewey was crying. Other than when they were younger, he had never really seen Dewey cry.

"Dewey, I know you didn't tell me everything, and neither did I" Huey said. Dewey then let go of Huey.

"Guess it's my turn again." Dewey said. "When I confronted Richard today, I was so determined to get my stuff back. That confidence that I had turned into fear. I don't even know him that well but I'm already afraid of him. But I also feel sorry for him. He just seems like a kid who's felt a lot of pain." Huey started crying a little. Dewey finished and then looked at Huey.

"Dewey, there's something I should show you." Huey said. Dewey was concerned because his brother said that very seriously. Huey got up and lifted up the back of his shirt. His back had a big scar on it in the shape of a D. Dewey was shocked.

"He branded you?!" Dewey said almost about to cry. Huey nodded his head. Dewey then turned his brother around and hugged him. They started crying on each other's shoulders. Dewey then let go.

"Thanks for the talk Dewey." Huey said wiping away his tears. Dewey then thanked him for the talk as well. Huey walked out of his brother's room and then walked outside. He hopped on the garden wall and stared at the stars. As he stared at the stars, he wondered why he couldn't say Derek's name. How was he gonna help Dewey if he can't even help himself. He felt a tiny rock getting thrown at his shoulder. It was April.

"What's wrong?" April asked concerned about Huey.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Huey lied. April could tell when Huey was lying.

"Hubert, what's really wrong?" April asked. Huey gave in knowing he couldn't continue lying to her. He considered himself as the worst liar of all time.

"I'm thinking about, him." Huey said angrily. "I'm still scared and I can't even say his name. It's frustrating." April then stared into Huey's eyes.

"If you need my help, I got your back." April said patting Huey on the back.

"Then I need you to say his name." Huey said. April was confused. "If I hear his name enough times, I won't be afraid to say it anymore." April agreed as she started repeatedly saying his name. Huey winced as she kept saying it over and over. He knew this was the only solution.

Dewey knocked on Webby's door. Webby opened it.

"Hey Dewey." Webby said.

"Hey Webby." Dewey started. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Webby sat down on her bed swinging her feet.

"What about?" Webby asked.

"You see." Dewey started trying to find the words that describe how he felt. "When I'm with you, I feel..." Suddenly, Louie came rushing in.

"Guys, Launchpad just crashed a car into a train, that crashed into a plane, the crashed into building!" Louie said excitedly. Webby jumped off of her bed in amazement.

"That's so cool!" Webby shouted. She was about to run out and see for herself. "What were you saying Dewey?"

"Oh it was nothing, lets go see the damage!" Dewey said smiling. They all ran outside to see the crash.

After repeatedly saying Derek's name over a hundred times, April encouraged Huey to say it. Huey tried the best he could to say it.

"De... Der...Derr." Huey tried to say his name. April started cheering him on. "Der...rek. Derek" Huey finally said his name. "I...I did it" April was so happy for him.

"You did it!" April shouted as Huey was celebrating by jumping on the ground and punching the air. April and Huey then laughed for a moment. April jumped down from the wall and looked directly at Huey. They didn't know what they were doing, but they felt themselves moving closer. As their lips were about to touch, Huey pulled away.

"I'm not ready for this." Huey said to April.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"April, it just doesn't feel right." Huey started. "I don't think I'm ready to kiss you yet."

"Huey, don't you feel it?" April said trying to move in closer.

"I need to focus on my brother right now, I'm sorry." Huey said as he hopped over the wall and back in the house. April looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry too."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a week later. The date was now December 23rd. Huey and Dewey were walking down the street looking for a place to eat while Louie and Webby were out shopping. Dewey was upset about something, and so was Huey. 

"Hey Huey?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah." Huey responded.

"Can we do that thing where we talk about our feelings?" Dewey asked while twiddling his thumbs.

"I thought that was for girls, Dewford?" Huey said with a smirk. Dewey was upset.

"I'm serious!" Dewey said. Huey was now concerned.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked. Dewey had a hard time trying to say what he was thinking.

"Do you think Webby likes me?" Dewey asked nervously. Huey's eyes widened.

"You like Web...?" Huey was cut off by Dewey putting his hand over his mouth. 

"Keep your voice down." Dewey whispered. Once he let go of Huey's face, huey started laughing hysterically. Dewey folded his arms as he waited for his brother to stop laughing. As Huey laughed harder, Dewey's face became redder. "It's not funny Huey!" Dewey said. Huey tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Huey said trying to catch his breath. Huey was trying hard not to laugh.

"What are you laughing about? Me and Louie saw you with that girl last night." Dewey said laughing at Huey. 

"First of all, it's Louie and I, second of all, what happened last night is none of your business." Huey said folding his arms. Dewey then became serious. 

"Why did you reject her kiss?" Dewey asked. Huey was embarrassed to tell him his reasoning. Dewey then put him in a headlock. "Answer the question." Dewey demanded.

"Alright, fine!" Huey said. "It's because I never kissed anyone before, alright!" Dewey then fell to the ground and started laughing hysterically. Huey was annoyed and embarrassed by this. "Alright, you proved your point, can we go now?" As Huey turned around, he bumped into someone and fell down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." The person he bumped into turned around. It was Richard. 

"Well if it isn't the charity case!" Richard said evilly grinning. Huey looked at Dewey and then looked back at Richard. 

"So you're the one that hurt my brother!" Huey snapped. Richard laughed at Huey. 

"Yeah, so?" Richard said evilly grinning at Huey. Huey grew even more angry. 

"So, you should stay away from my brother, or else." Huey said in a serious voice. Richard then laughed at him. 

"Or else what nerd, you gonna solve a math problem?" Richard said pushing Huey to the ground.

"Back off!" Dewey yelled trying to save his brother. "Leave him alone!" Richard then stepped on Huey's hand. It still wasn't all the way healed from when Derek broke his fingers, so Huey was in a lot of pain. As Huey screamed, Dewey ran towards Richard.

"I said back off!" Dewey said as he punched Richard off of Huey. He helped huey up as Richard recovered from the blow. They started to run away, but Jonas came out of nowhere and grabbed Dewey. 

"Dewey!" Huey yelled as he tried to get Jonas off of his brother, but as this happened, Jared grabbed Huey. Richard was about to punch Dewey, but then someone else showed up. 

"What are you idiots doing?!" Huey heard a familiar voice say. Huey immediately recognized the voice.

Louie and Webby were out shopping. As Webby was picking out everything she wanted, Louie was holding all the bags.

"How did I get stuck with this job?" Louie asked himself. Webby was too busy looking at ribbons to notice. Once she picked the ribbon she wanted, she bought it and they headed to the next store. They walked passed a shop that said cursed swords available. Webby looked through the window of the store to see glowing swords in a barrel. 

"Do you think Dewey would like this?" Webby said pointing at the sword. Louie looked at it.

"Of course, why?" Louie asked.

"I wanna get him something for Christmas." Webby said. "I already got you and Huey a present, but I still need to get Dewey the perfect gift." Louie agreed that the sword would be the perfect gift. Webby walked in the store and purchased the sword.

"Yes, Dewey is gonna love me!" Webby yelled as she held up the sword. Louie noticed what she said, so she rephrased it. "This, I mean Dewey is gonna love this." Webby said nervously. 

"I heard you the first time." Louie said grinning. Webby was now nervous that Louie knows her secret. 

"You say anything, and your Christmas present turns into firewood." Webby whispered into Louie's ear. He gulped as she said this. They started walking to the next store. Webby started talking again.

"How do you think Huey and Dewey are doing?" Webby asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." Louie said with a cool attitude. Webby shrugged.

"I guess you're probably right." Webby said feeling like something was wrong.

Derek stared at Huey as Huey stared back at Derek. They looked at each other for a long time until Derek started to speak. 

"Long time no see, nerd." Derek said with an evil grin. Huey wasn't surprised that Derek and him didn't officially make up. Huey was scared of Derek this time though.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Derek." Huey said confidently. Derek started to laugh. 

"Because I gave you a little break." Derek said as he walked towards Huey. Dewey struggled to get free of Jonas' grasp so he could help his brother. As Derek stood in front of Huey. Derek then told Jared to let Huey go. As Jared dropped Huey, Huey stood in front of Derek. "If you're not scared of me, then you should be able to fight back." Huey didn't like where this was going. "Either drop to ground and kiss my feet or punch me, your choice." 

As Huey was about to punch Derek, he couldn't raise his fist. He knew that if he punched Derek, Richard was gonna do something bad to Dewey. Huey then dropped to the ground and kissed Derek's feet. Derek was pleased with this. 

"Now give me your Guidebook." Derek said holding out his hand. Huey handed him his Guidebook and Derek threw it. "Let's show my friends how obedient you can be." Derek said laughing. "Pick it up and bring it to me." Derek demanded. Huey walked over to where the book landed, picked it up, and walked back over to Derek. "Good boy." Derek said treating Huey like a dog. Huey's cheeks turned red from embarrassment as Derek's friends started to laugh. Dewey was angry.

"Leave him alone!" Dewey yelled. Derek was angered by this. 

"Richard, shut him up." Derek demanded. Richard punched Dewey in the face. As Dewey cried in pain, Richard then punched him in the stomach. Huey begged Derek to make him stop. "Oh, do you wanna take his beating instead?" Derek asked evilly grinning. Huey looked over at his brother. Dewey was shaking his head.

"It's okay Huey, I deserve it." Dewey said looking at the ground depressingly. 

"Yes, I'll take his beating." Huey said as Derek punched him in the face. As Derek repeatedly punched him about a hundred times, Huey yelled in pain from the impact of each punch. When Derek stopped, he spit on Huey and then walked away.

"See you around dork." Derek said as he and his crew walked away. Dewey ran over to Huey. 

"Why would you do that?" Dewey asked while helping his brother up. 

"Because you said you deserved it, but nobody deserves that." Huey said smiling at his brother. Dewey smiled back.

"Well now I know that we can't take orders from them anymore." Dewey said. "Promise me that we won't ever let them push us around again." Dewey stuck his fist out. "Promise?" Huey then connected his fist with his brother's.

"Promise." Huey said with uncertainty.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Huey continued his flashback that night, this time in dream form. He was on the ground as Derek walked away. He started muttering to himself as the girl watched. The girl helped him up as Huey started calling Derek names under his breath.

"Scum bag." Huey said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What was that nerd?!" Derek said as he turned back around. Huey became increasingly nervous.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Huey said quickly. Derek rapidly made his way closer and closer to Huey.

"Oh no, you said something!" Derek yelled at Huey making him flinch. "And I wanna know what it is and I wanna know now!" Huey didn't answer. Derek then looked at the girl. "Maybe she knows what you said." Derek was about to grab the girl until Huey stopped him.

"I called you a scum bag, sir." Huey said softly. Derek grew angry and back handed Huey. He fell to the ground as Derek stood over him.

"I need to teach you a little something about obedience." Derek said as he took a knife out. "But first, I need to prove my ownership of you." He pulled Huey into the bathroom. Huey grew increasingly scared. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Derek said holding the knife to Huey's neck. "Lift up the back of your shirt and turn around. You move, you get worse." Huey had no choice but to listen. He did as he was told as he felt the cold metal blade cut into his back. He screamed in pain until it was over.

As this was happening, he woke up in a cold sweat. He noticed Louie at the door of his room.

"Woah, jeez!" Louie said surprised by Huey's sudden awakening. "You scared me, why were you screaming?" Huey had to think of a lie that wasn't totally a lie.

"I had a nightmare." Huey said saving himself. "What are you doing in here?" Huey asked.

"Uncle Scrooge asked me to wake you up for breakfast." Louie said. "It's Christmas Eve you know?! You should be excited, Santa..." Louie was about to finish but Scrooge cut him off.

"What did I tell you about that free loading pig." Scrooge said. He started muttering to himself about Santa.

"Yeah, we're celebrating on the houseboat so it's cool." Louie said as he walked out of Huey's room. Huey wanted to check something in his Guidebook, but he realized something.

"Oh no, Derek still has my book!" Huey said to himself. He ran downstairs to find Dewey and Webby talking to a girl at the door.

"Oh Huey, your friends here." Webby said stepping to the side to reveal April. Huey didn't know what to say. He thought April didn't want to see him again after what had happened. April began to speak.

"Can we talk, in private?" April said trying to make sure Dewey and Webby wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Yeah sure." Huey said as they walked into the garden. Dewey and Webby were now alone. They stared at each other's eyes. They could hear love music playing in there heads. Dewey spoke first.

"You have amazing eyes." Dewey said not realizing the words coming out of his mouth.

"So do you." Webby said also unaware of what was going on. The love music suddenly stopped. They realized that the music wasn't in their heads at all, but it was actually just Louie playing music from his phone.

"Busted!" Louie yelled.

Huey and April sat on the wall that they sat on last week. April began to speak.

"I'm sorry I tried to pressure you into something you didn't wanna do." April said apologetically. "I understand if you're mad at me." Huey looked into April's eyes.

"April, I'm not mad at you, I was just." Huey began. After a long pause, April spoke up.

"Just what?" April asked.

"I was scared because I never kissed a girl before!" Huey said quickly. April started laughing. Huey felt bad knowing she was making fun of him. "Yeah, I get it, you can stop now." Huey said folding his arms.

"I never kissed a guy before." April said. Huey was surprised, neither of them had kissed anyone before. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. April started to recall the time she met Huey.

"I should have said something." April said folding her arms. Huey was confused.

"About what?" Huey asked. April sighed.

"When Derek was beating you up in the hallway, I said something later on, but when you were getting beat up right in front of me, I just watched." April continued. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about how you took all the pain, and I didn't even help. What did he do when he took you in the bathroom?" Huey didn't know how to answer that question, so he just showed her. He lifted up the back of his shirt. When she saw the scars, she hugged Huey. Once she let go, they looked deeply again at each other's eyes. Huey didn't think it was the best time for this. April didn't think so either. Once they both said their goodbyes, Huey went back inside the mansion. He saw Louie lying on the ground with Webby on top of him. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at each other.

"Long story." They all said in unison. Huey shrugged it off and then started talking to Dewey.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Huey asked. Dewey nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room. "Derek still has the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!" Huey whisper screamed. Dewey was shocked.

"We have to get it back!" Dewey whisper screamed. "We have to go back to town and find them, or else you won't have that nerd knowledge of yours." Huey was annoyed by the statement but agreed with everything else. They ran outside as Webby asked where they were going.

"We're going for a run, see ya later." Huey said as he and Dewey ran out the door.

"A run, really?" Dewey said disappointed in his brother.

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Huey said. "Now come on!"

Webby was in the mansion getting all of her spy gear on. Louie came in.

"Are we gonna follow them?" Louie asked as Webby pulled on a biker glove.

"Yep." Webby said seriously.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Huey and Dewey walked into the alley that Richard and his group hangout. Huey saw his book on a wooden box. He grabbed it.

"Let's go." Huey said as he and Dewey ran out of the alley. Their luck ran out when they bumped into Derek.

"I knew you'd come back dork." Derek said evilly grinning. Huey was not intimidated.

"I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine, I don't have time for this." Huey said as he and his brother walked past Derek. Just then, Richard, Jonas, and Jared grabbed Dewey and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you have time to save your brother?" Derek asked as he snatched the book from Huey. He threw it across the alley. "Fetch!" Derek demanded. Dewey started to speak.

"Don't do it Huey!" Dewey yelled as he struggled to get lose from his tormentors' grip. "He doesn't control you!" Derek then pulled out a knife. He pointed it at Huey, but Huey wasn't fazed.

"You can cut me up all you want, but I'm not listening to you." Huey said. Derek was displeased by this, but then he thought of something.

"Okay, then how bout I brand your brother." He said as he walked over to Dewey with the knife. Dewey started struggling harder. Huey then spoke up.

"Wait!" Huey said. He walked across the alley and picked up the book. He then handed it back to Derek. Derek was now pleased at Huey.

"Get on all fours, and bark like a dog." Derek demanded. Huey's face became as red as his shirt. Dewey was growing angry.

"Stop messing with my brother!" Dewey said still trying to struggle.

Webby and Louie had gotten to the entrance of the alley. As Webby was about to go in, Louie pulled her back.

"What are you doing, Louie?!" Webby said angrily.

"You can't just rush in there head first, we can't take them all out on our own." Louie pointed out. "We have to wait for the perfect time to strike." Webby was even more angry.

"Those are your brothers, don't you want to help them?!" Webby whisper screamed. Louie had was even more angry than Webby.

"Of course I want to help them, but it won't be any help if we all get caught! How bout we save them some less pain and wait!" Louie whisper yelled as he watched everything from their hiding spot.

Huey got on the ground and started barking. Derek's friends were laughing hysterically, but Dewey was all but amused. Derek then kicked Huey in the stomach.

"Make it more believable!" Derek demanded. Huey barked again, this time like a real dog. Derek laughed at this. "I have him under my complete control." He said to Dewey. "And you can't change that." He then grabbed Huey and took him to a dirty puddle. "Drink up!" Derek said as he pushed Huey's head in the puddle. Dewey finally freed himself from Richard's grasp and ran at Derek. Before Dewey could punch Derek, Jonas grabbed him. Dewey had to try to pry himself free all over again. Derek lifted up Huey's head.

"Who's your master?" Derek asked. Huey responded with a smirk.

"Not you." Huey said. Derek then dunked his head in the puddle again, but this time he kept him there for more than a minute. Dewey struggled to pry free and Huey struggled to breath. Derek picked Huey's head back up as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who's your master?" Derek asked angrily. Huey didn't want to go back underwater, but he also didn't want to take orders from Derek. As Derek awaited an answer, Huey spit in his face. Derek then threw Huey back and got on top of him. As Derek was about to punch him, he noticed Jared screaming. Webby had just broken his leg.

"Unless you want what he's having, I suggest you vacate the premises." Webby said as she threw Jared towards them. Derek looked at her and spoke.

"Come on, lets go!" Derek demanded as he dropped Huey's book in the puddle and walked away. Dewey walked over to Huey.

"Why were you obeying him?" Dewey said angrily. "I thought we made a promise." Huey got up from off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Do you know what it's like to live with the scar made by your worst enemy." Huey began. "No, you don't know, and you shouldn't want to know. And do you know why? It's because every waking minute, of every waking hour, of every waking day, not one of them goes by without me thinking of the fact that he practically owns me."

"That's not true!!" Dewey snapped. Louie and Webby were shocked by Dewey's outburst. "Nobody owns you, no matter who's initials are on you back. The more you listen to him, the more he gains control over you. You may already think he gained total control, but that's not true." Dewey picked up Huey's book, dried off and then handed it to him. "You own yourself, and nobody can change that." Huey smiled as he took the book. Louie was concerned.

"He branded you?" Louie asked. Webby was shocked as well. Louie knew that Huey was now uncomfortable, so he said something reassuring. "Look guys, whatever's going on we can figure this out together. We're brothers after all, we always have each other's back." Webby then started thinking.

"This sounds like a good time for a group hug!" She said as she started hugging everyone and everyone hugged back.

Derek started throwing darts at a dart board with Huey's picture on it. He started talking to himself.

"You're gonna pay, Huey Duck." He said throwing a dart right between Huey's eyes. He then took off Huey's picture and put up Dewey's. "And so will you, Dewey Duck." He said throwing a dart right in his eye. He then took Dewey's picture off, and put Louie's picture up. "And I know exactly how to make you pay." He said as he threw two darts in the center of both Louie's eyes.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was 8:00 and Huey, Dewey, and Webby were inside enjoying hot chocolate. Louie walked outside to the garden. He looked up at the stars. He started thinking to himself as he sighed. He heard Dewey's voice.

"What's wrong Louie?" He heard Dewey say. Then he heard Huey's voice out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you've been acting gloomy since we got back." He heard Huey say. Louie said what was on his mind.

"I just feel awful about what's happening." Louie said as he looked at the ground. "Both of you guys are getting bullied and I'm not doing anything to help. I wanna be useful and I don't wanna be a benchwarmer anymore." Louie said with a tear coming out of his eye.

"Oh you don't have to feel bad." He heard Huey say. Louie felt something strike the back of his head. He looked behind him and saw two of Derek's friends with a tape recorder. "In fact, you're gonna be the most useful part of this whole situation." Jonas said as Louie closed his eyes and passed out.

Dewey started talking to Webby. Their cheeks turned red as they repeatedly started talking and pausing when ever the person started to speak. Dewey decided to talk first.

"So, hows your hot chocolate?" Dewey asked trying to start conversation.

"Good, and you?" Webby said swinging her feet.

"Good, good." Dewey said. They sat on their chairs very awkwardly while Huey was drinking his hot chocolate.

"Right, I'm just gonna go now." Huey said as he walked out the door. Dewey and Webby then suddenly broke from their awkward states.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it." Dewey said knowing Webby wasn't gonna say it. "I like..." Dewey was about to say it but then he got cut off by the thought of rejection. "Muffins, I like muffins." Dewey stated. Webby was confused.

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Webby asked. Dewey was about to explain, but he was cut off by Huey rushing in and yelling.

"He took Louie!" Huey screamed holding up a note. Dewey knew what he meant and read the note out loud.

"If he means so much to you, then bring Huey by the pond, bring your girlfriend (Webby) or call the cops, and I'll make sure you and your brothers are too broken to be put back together."

-R.

Dewey was shocked. He didn't think they would do something as crazy as taking their brother. Louie didn't have anything to do with what was going on. Dewey crumbled up the note and got his coat on.

"Let's go Huey!" He said angrily. Huey got his coat on as well and they both walked to the pond.

Louie woke up tied to a chair. He couldn't tell where he was because there was a bag over his head. He knew he was outside because of how cold it was but he didn't know where. He heard Derek start to speak.

"Do you know why I hate your brother?" Derek asked. before Louie answered the question, he asked a question of his own.

"How did you copy my brothers' voices?" Louie asked.

"A little something I like to call, auto tune." Derek said evilly. "Anyway, I hate your brother because he ruined my family." Louie was confused.

"But didn't you move somewhere far away from your, I don't know, ABUSIVE FATHER!" Louie said angrily. "Last I checked, he saved you from your family."

"He could have saved me from my family." Derek said angrily throwing a bottle at the ground. "If your rich uncle didn't buy the school before they could make the transaction to the orphanage!" Derek yelled angrily while he punched Louie. Louie didn't think that would affect Derek. But he did think that explains why he's still in Duckberg.

"Do you know what my father did to me when we got home?" Derek asked. "He turned on the iron, let it sit for about 20 minutes, lifted up my shirt and pressed it against my back!" Derek yelled kicking Louie in the stomach. "He branded me like I branded you brother!" Derek kicked Louie again, but Louie didn't scream like his brothers. "Then he kicked me out of the house!" Derek continued to kick Louie, but Louie continued to stay silent. "Why don't you scream!" Derek kicked Louie after every syllable.

"I don't have to show you I'm in pain, that's just giving you what you want." Louie said as Derek grew angrier. Just then, Dewey and Huey came to the pond.

"Look who arrived!" Derek said lifting up the bag over Louie's head. Louie saw Richard and his friends, and then his brothers.

"Give is back our brother!" Dewey demanded. Derek started to evilly grin.

"You know, Huey is my favorite pet." Derek said as Huey looked down in shame. "I was hoping Richard could have a pet as well." Derek pulled a knife to Louie's neck. Richard walked up to Dewey. Dewey was not at all fazed.

"Obey or your brother dies." Richard said. He pushed Dewey to the ground. "Get up!" He demanded. Dewey did as he was told and was pushed back down to the ground. "Get up!" This action repeated itself almost a hundred times as the group of bullies laughed. Richard then punched Dewey in the face. Huey watched angrily. Derek then pushed Louie over to the them as the bullies walked away. But as the bullies walked away, they saw Webby standing there cracking her knuckles. She knocked every one of them out. Once she stopped, they were all gonna go home, but Huey stood there.

"Let's go Huey." Dewey said angrily. Huey dragged Derek and the other bullies over to a tree near the lake. He took the rope and tied them to the tree. "Nice job, can we go now?" Dewey asked annoyed by the time it took Huey to do that.

"Don't you wanna stop this?" Huey asked. Dewey was confused.

"We already did stop it, Webby beat them up remember?" Dewey said trying to walk away. Huey grabbed his arm.

"Dewford, violence is not the answer." Huey said with a concerned look on his face.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dewey pulled his arm away from Huey. He was now so angry that his face turned red.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME HUBERT!" He yelled making Huey flinch. "They beat us up for the last time, you really wanna talk with them again, look where that got us!" He said pointing towards the group of knocked out bullies. "Derek has humiliated you, beat you up, and attacked our brother. What makes you think talking to them will work." Huey became angry and punched the tree. The whole tree began to shake making Dewey, Louie, and Webby scared.

"Do you really think beating them up solves anything?" Huey asked putting his finger up to Dewey's chest. "You really think they won't wanna beat us up more, because the last time Webby beat Derek up, I got branded!" Dewey immediately felt bad for the stuff he said.

"Huey," Dewey said. Huey folded his arms and turned away.

"It's your choice Dewey, we can either leave, or figure this out in a professional manner." Huey said. Dewey thought about his options.

"I guess I'd rather talk to them tied up than talk to them with their fists in my face." Dewey said. Huey smiled and unfolded his arms. Webby looked at Huey and Dewey.

"Wait, why isn't Derek in an orphanage?" Webby asked. Louie explained everything that happened.

"Oh, so it's Scrooge's fault." Dewey said smacking his forehead.

"Isn't it always." Huey said also smacking his forehead. Webby grabbed the chair that Louie was tied up to and placed it in front of Derek.

"First, Huey talks to Derek. Then Dewey talks to Richard." Webby said. Huey and Dewey both agreed. Louie was happy that his brothers were finally gonna solve the problem. Then he got an idea. Since there was snow on the ground, he made a snowball and threw it at Dewey. He laughed and Dewey threw one back at him. The triplets and Webby started a snowball fight while Derek and his group were still knocked out. Huey and Louie vs Dewey and Webby. As Huey and Louie threw balls of snow towards them, Dewey and Webby reached for the same patch of snow. They accidentally grabbed each other's hands. They immediately let go and blushed.

"You can have it, I'll get this patch." Dewey said as he rolled the snow into a ball and threw it at Huey. Webby smiled and started to say something.

"Dewey I..." Webby was cut off by Louie throwing a snowball at her face. Webby became angry and made 20 snow balls. She ran across the field and pelted both Louie and Huey with snowballs. Dewey watched gleefully as his brothers screamed for help. Once Webby got back, Dewey asked her something.

"What were you gonna say?" Dewey asked. Webby blushed as she placed her toe on the ground and turned her foot in and out. She then placed her hands behind her back.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it." Webby said blushing. Louie sat up and rubbed his head.

"Dang Webby, you went ballistic." Louie said. Huey agreed. Webby then questioned something.

"Why are we doing this?" Webby asked. The triplets were confused, so Webby explained. "Why are we having a snowball fight during a serious situation?" Dewey rubbed her back.

"To lighten the mood." Dewey explained. "We haven't had fun like this in a long time. Me and Huey..." Dewey was cut off.

"Huey and I." Huey stated before Louie threw a snowball at him. Dewey continued.

"We were thinking about the bullies so much that we haven't really had much time to have fun. But now we are actually enjoying ourselves." Dewey said. "This is the first time since I met Richard that I haven't been scared. I try to hide my fear from him but sometimes I feel like he can smell it." Huey started to continue his flashback.

Derek had just finished branding him. Derek threw him to the ground. Huey tried to touch his back but he winced.

"Whats wrong nerd?" Derek said walking towards Huey. "I know you're afraid, I can smell your fear." Huey crawl backwards until he reached the wall. Derek raised his fist and was about to punch Huey until he noticed something wet under Huey. "No way, you pissed yourself." Huey blushed as Derek laughed. Derek walked out of the bathroom laughing hysterically as Huey got up and dried himself off. He started to cry as he did so. He wiped away his tears when he heard someone come in. It was Dewey.

"Hey Huey, you wanna sit with my friends at lunch." Dewey said. Huey felt touched that his brother cared enough to let him sit with his friends again. Huey agreed as they walked out together.

Huey woke up from his flashback and grabbed Derek's knife. He walked over to the pond and looked at his reflection. He then looked at Dewey.

"Can you talk to Richard first, I need to do something." Huey said looking at the ground. Dewey was concerned.

"What are you gonna do?" Dewey asked looking at the knife.

"You'll see." Huey said as he walked over to the pond. "Webby, I need your help." Huey said. Webby walked over. "I need you to add an H and an L." He said pointing to his back. Webby agreed knowing it would mean the Derek doesn't own him anymore.

"You might wanna chew on this." Webby said putting a piece of cloth in his mouth as she cut him with the knife. She added and H in front of the D and an L behind the D. It ended up spelling HDL for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. As this happened Richard woke up. Dewey was the first person he saw.

"Hello Richard." Dewey said angrily. Richard was shaking, not because he was scared of Dewey. Richard started to speak.

"Where is it?" Richard said. "I need it!" Dewey then realized what he was talking about. Richard was talking about his drugs.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dewey couldn't talk to Richard at all. Every question he asked, Richard started shaking. He asked Webby to knock him out so he could talk to the next best person. It wasn't Derek, but Jared. Dewey put the chair in front of Jared.

"Why did you do it?" Dewey asked seriously. Jared looked at his eyes. They were burning with searing flames.

"Because we were told to do it." Jared said looking down. "That's the only reason." Dewey moved closer.

"What about before that?" Dewey asked angrily. "You didn't even know who I was, yet you beat me up and stole my stuff." Jared then started to finally crack knowing that he was tied to a tree and couldn't lie to these questions.

"We were poor." Jared started as he began to cry. "All of our parents kicked us out of the house because we took drugs. Jonas and I got better, but Richard was too far gone. We then met Derek, he gave us a chance at life, so we took it." Dewey interrupted.

"You mean he turned you into violent criminals." Dewey said trying to show that Derek is a bad person. "I'm sorry, doesn't he also beat you up if you don't do what he says?" Jared started defending Derek.

"Only if we don't obey." Jared said. Dewey didn't know what to say. Derek manipulated these people into bullying him. How could he get through to them. Then he decided to talk about what happened to Huey.

"You know what my least favorite part about Derek was." Dewey started to say. "He would make Huey come home thinking that he deserved to be beat up." Jared looked up at a crying Dewey. "He bullies others to make his life seem less miserable, even his friends. But when he hurt my brother, I wanted to.." Louie grabbed him before he could finish, but Dewey let go and finish anyway. "I know you think he's your friend, but friends don't hurt other friends." Dewey said as he moved the chair over to Derek. Derek was still asleep. Huey sat down, took a snowball, and threw it Derek's face. Derek immediately woke up to another snowball thrown at his face.

"I'm not stopping till you bark like a dog!" Huey said. Derek didn't wanna bark, so Huey continued pelting him with snowballs. Derek finally gave in and barked as Huey stopped hitting him with snowballs. "How does it feel?" Derek was confused by the question. "Being forced to do something you don't wanna do, I want you to tell me how it feels!" Huey yelled. Derek started to speak.

"It feels great!" Derek lied as Huey threw another snowball at his face.

"It feels awful doesn't it!" Huey said angrily. "Knowing that if you don't do what I say you get hit with a snowball." Huey said. Derek became angry.

"Untie me before I..." Derek was about to finish until Huey lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing the letters HDL.

"Before you what?" Huey asked angrily. "You don't own me anymore Derek, I don't need you telling me what to do anymore." Derek was shocked, he thought that Huey would've listened to him because he was afraid. But now Derek is the one who's afraid. "Derek, I'm sorry for what your dad did, I'm sorry for what our uncle did, but I am not sorry for what's about to happen next." Huey said pulling out his phone. He dialed the numbers 911.

"What are you doing?!" Derek said trying to get out of the rope. But it was too tight, he couldn't force himself out. Huey hung up the phone.

"The police will be on their way in 20 minutes, meaning we have 10 minutes to talk." Huey said. Derek was angry.

"Why did you call the cops, we didn't commit any crimes?!" Derek said angrily. Huey took out his hands to count the amount of crimes they committed.

"You assaulted my brother, stole his stuff, abused drugs, assaulted me, and kidnapped our brother." Huey stated. "That's about 5 times you guys committed a crime, and I'm not even counting my branding." Derek was upset. He realized that all the things they did were wrong, but his sadness turned into anger.

"You know what geek, I'll get you for this." Derek said angrily. Huey got up from the chair.

"Sure you will Derek, sure you will." Huey said sarcastically. Huey started walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going dork?" Derek said as Huey threw the chair in the lake. "I'm not finished with you yet nerd." Huey walked back over to Derek.

"But I'm finished with you!" Huey yelled. Derek was now scared. "You're a bully Derek, and I'm tired of always getting pushed around. SO HOW BOUT THIS TIME, INSTEAD OF BLAMING ME FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, YOU SHOULD REALIZE THAT YOU DESERVE THIS!" Huey became angry and Derek was afraid of this. Huey raised a fist up at Derek causing him to try and back up in fear. Huey then lowered his fist. "You're pathetic." Was all Huey could say to him before he walked away with his brothers.

"Where are you going nerd?" Derek asked. He could hear sirens in the distance. "I'm not done with you yet!" Derek yelled. The sirens began to come closer as Huey walked away. Jonas started to speak.

"It's over Derek, they won." Jonas said as Derek grew angrier than he's ever been in his life.

"It's not over, until I say it's over!" Derek yelled. Derek called out to Huey. "You're gonna pay for this nerd, I'll make sure of it! And your brothers are gonna be caught in the middle!" Just then, Dewey threw a snowball at Derek's face. Derek stopped speaking for a second.

"Goodbye scumbag." Huey muttered under his breath. Louie wrapped his arm around Huey as Derek continued to scream.

"Are you okay dude?" Louie asked as Huey smiled to himself.

"This is actually the greatest I've ever felt in a long time." Huey said as Derek shouted his name.

"Huey please don't go!" Derek yelled. Huey stopped for a second. "Please I'll be good, I promise. Just please don't let me go to jail." Huey turned around.

"You had your chance!" Huey yelled as he walked home. Derek was shocked, he is so used to people obeying him, but this time he didn't get what he wanted.

"Huey?!" Derek yelled as the police sirens were right behind him. He heard a car door close and footsteps also coming from behind him. "HUEY!" Was the last word Derek screamed before handcuffs were placed around his hands.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Christmas morning. Huey woke up with excitement and regret. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. He heard Louie running by his door screaming with excitement. Dewey knocked on his door.

"Hey Huey, are you okay?" Dewey asked. Huey just shrugged. Dewey could tell something was wrong. "Look, I wanted to thank you for helping me deal with that jerk." Dewey rubbed the back of his head. Huey was now happy. Dewey was about to go until Huey stopped him.

"Wait, I need you to answer one question." Huey said as Dewey sat down on his bed.

"What is it?" Dewey asked concerned.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Huey asked. "Do you think calling the police was the right thing to do?" Dewey felt that Huey was doubting his decision making. Dewey answered his question.

"You said it yourself Hue, he committed more than 5 crimes." Dewey stated. "Even if nobody agrees with your choice, it was still the right choice. But it doesn't matter what I think, it just matters what you think. So do you think you made the right choice?" Dewey asked a confused Huey. Huey then came back to his senses and answered the question.

"I think I made the right choice, but I don't think I did it the right way." Huey said as he walked out of his room and to the house boat. Dewey walked out to the house boat as well. Once there, they all celebrated and opened up their Christmas presents. Everyone got what they wanted and everyone especially loved the gifts that Dewey picked out. After everyone opened their gifts, Dewey walked outside. He stared at the sky as he noticed Webby standing next to him.

"Hey, you still didn't open my present." Webby said laughing nervously. Dewey opened it and took out the blade.

"A cursed sword!" Dewey yelled with excitement.

"Do you like it?" Webby asked. Dewey looked into her eyes.

"I definitely like you!" Dewey said still staring into her eyes. Webby noticed what he said.

"Are you talking to the sword?" Webby asked staring at his eyes. Dewey then spoke again.

"I was also talking to you." Dewey said. Webby was shocked, she didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want it to stop. She felt her lips moving closer to his. Dewey felt the same thing as their lips finally connected. They felt a spark that lit up between them. They didn't want to stop until they heard a click of a button. They turned to the side to find Louie holding up the camera that he got from their Uncle Donald for Christmas.

"Blackmail, don't you love it." He said as he waved the photo. Dewey cracked his knuckles and Webby took out her new katana as Louie started running away.

Huey sat down on the garden wall as April arrived. April climbed up and sat right next to him. April started to speak.

"I got you a present." April said as she handed the box to Huey.

"That's funny, cause I also got you a present." Huey said handing her a box. April wanted Huey to open his gift up first. He opened the box, revealing a red notebook with a red mechanical pencil.

"I noticed you were running out of space in your book, so I got you a little more space. I hope you like it." April said hoping Huey liked the gift. Huey looked at her eyes and smiled.

"I love it." Huey said as he waited for April to open up her gift. April opened the box, revealing a golden heart locket with a picture of her on one half and Huey on the other. She started to cry a little bit.

"You hate it don't you." Huey said looking down. April then hugged him.

"I love it, thank you so much." April said with tears coming down her face. Huey was surprised that she react the way she did. She then let go of Huey and put on the locket. Huey then looked at the locket and smiled. "I'm ready." Huey said looking deep into April's eyes.

"So am I" April said as they both leaned in and kissed each other. The couldn't even feel the cold because of the warmth they felt from the kiss. Then she let go. Huey wanted to go longer but April stopped him.

"Let's save it for Valentine's Day." April said as Huey agreed. April then walked home, but Huey stopped her.

"Wait, at least let me walk you home." Huey said as he grabbed her hand. She smiled as they started walking together.

Two police officers pulled Derek into another room, it looked like an interrogation room. But he didn't know why he was there. He saw someone sitting in one of the two chairs in the room. The officers sat Derek down in the other chair and tied him up. They left and closed the door behind them, leaving Derek and the mysterious person alone.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Derek said angrily. The mysterious person spoke.

"I want to know who put you in here, and I also want to know if you want revenge." The mysterious person said. Derek was skeptical.

"Why does that matter, it's not like I can get revenge." Derek said as he looked at the ground angrily.

"I'm rich, I can make things happen." The mysterious person said. "Now answer my questions and I'll tell you who I am." Derek decided to talk, but he didn't think it would change anything.

"Huebert Duck is the reason I'm in here, and to answer the latter question, yes, I do want revenge." Derek said angrily. "Were those answers to your liking rich guy?" Derek asked rudely.

"Yes, actually that was those were the answers I was looking for." The mysterious person asked. "Derek Duckington, I think you need to change your name." Derek was confused, he didn't understand why he said that. The mysterious person then revealed himself.

"My name is Flintheart Glomgold." The mysterious person said passing a folder over to Derek. The folder revealed adoption papers that were already filled out. "But you can call me dad."

End of Story


End file.
